


Moonlit Heart

by Moonlit_Catra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Married Couple, THEY ARE WIVES AND IN LOVE, Wives, amen, pure fluff, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Catra sometimes wonders how she got so lucky to have moments like this. And then her thoughts are lovingly interrupted.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	Moonlit Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Some Catradora softness for the soul

Catra sat by the window of the ship, the soft glow of the moonlight peeking in through the colored surface. It was odd to think that this had become her new normal. Having been chosen by Glimmer to be a representative throughout the new universe that they had become a part of was more than she had ever hoped for after they had defeated Horde Prime. 

It was nice to say the least. She found comfort in knowing she had a purpose and that she could explore the universe around her. Though, a more recent change had left her feeling even more joyful than when she had first been honored with the title of the Bright Moon Universal Representative. It was-

"Hey Catra, are you awake?" The voice of her wife called in as she entered from the backroom of their ship. 

Catra turns away from the window and smiles at Adora, her heart fluttering in her chest at the sight of the blonde. "Yeah, I just woke up a bit ago. I was a bit disappointed that you weren't in bed with me when I woke up. Only had the moons to keep me company." She teases softly as she gets up from where she had been sat, walking up to her partner. 

Adora chuckles and leans down to kiss her lips. "Sorry... I had to make sure we had enough supplies or if we needed to pass by an ally base and stock up." 

Catra hums and tilts her head a bit as she looks up at Adora. It was so odd to think that four years ago they had defeated Horde Prime together. It took a while for them after to be able to talk to one another properly. But once they did, something within them just broke and a waterfall of emotions that had been building up for years spilled from their lips. 

The two of them were sobbing and clinging onto each other and apologizing for never properly seeing one another. While that had given their relationship a more steady base to start of from, it was obvious that it would take time for them to work things through. But this time, they would do so together as they had once promised each other. 

And that brings the two of them to the point where they are now. With good bands shimmering on each of their ring fingers. It took work to fix their broken friendship, building it up to a healthy one and then allowing the love that they both knew was there to properly bloom. 

"Sorry if I missed waking up to my wife. I happen to love seeing your bed hair in the morning." Catra teases playfully and yelps when Adora grabs her and tosses her over her shoulder. "Adora, put me down, you giant dork!" 

Adora giggles and pats Catra's thigh. "No way! If you're gonna tease me for my bed hair, then I'm gonna show you what true bed hair is." She says as she carries Catra to their bed, tossing her on it and diving in to cover her wife in kisses. 

As Catra lays there giggling with Adora, she thinks back to the time where they had been apart. As their lips meet, the thoughts of the harsh pass they had together fade away. That was over now, they were together and stronger than ever, facing the universe side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and out of practice. Idk what I did.


End file.
